List of references
The references in the show: - the "Shut up, you old hag!" running gag is a reference to one of Rene Artois's famous lines: "Shut up, you silly old bat!" from the sitcom Allo, allo - Death the Kid and Hunter's relationship is inspired by the relationship between the characters Niles and C.C. Babcock from the sitcom The nanny - Death the Kid's name is a reference to Billy the Kid - There is a possibility that Earl Devereaux's name may be a reference to a line from the book "Little women": "I can do more, for even your ambitious soul cannot refuse the '''Earl of Devereux' and De Vere, when he gives his ancient name and boundless wealth in return for the beloved hand of this fair lady, now my wife''." It is unknown if the reference is intentional or not. - Gazelle's curvy hips are probably a reference to the song Hips don't lie - Shen's nickname "mr. Scissorfeet" is a reference to the movie Edward Scissorhands - the Warden's design is inspired by the character Willy Wonka from the book Charlie and the chocolate factory - the scene where Lucy meets the Horned king for the first time is inspired by a scene from the movie The tale of Despereaux - the scene between Hunter and Fear in the episode Who banished Hunter after Fear brought him coffee and asks "I brought you coffee, right?" and then Hunter responding angrily with "Espresso." is a reference to a scene from the film The phoney civilization - the nickname that Smarty has for Bonejangles "Bones" is a reference to the Tv show Bones, where the main character has the same nickname -The scene where Freakazoid and Abe dance the "Dance of joy" is a reference to the sitcom Perfect strangers. - The scene in the episode Who banished Hunter, where Kid enters the bar and sees Gimpy asleep on the table in a despressed manner, followed by asking Takashi what happened and then getting a response that he got the sack, is a reference to a scene from Who framed Roger Rabbit. - The whole idea of animals working in zoos as animals is actually inspired by the show Cheburashka. In this show one of the main characters is a crocodile named Gena, who works in a zoo as a crocodile. -The scene in the episode Cronarella where Crona was imagining herself dancing with Kid, while singing Take me home, is a parody of the official music video of the original song itself. Also the outfits they were both wearing during the dream sequence were a direct reference to the 2015 live-action Disney remake of Cinderella. ''Another reference is that ''Ragnarok actually makes a remark on the fact that Crona was unintentionally singing out loud a Cher song, by teasingly calling her Cher. - Renato's dream sequence in the episode The jaguar's new crush is a parody of the music video of the song ''Never gonna give you up''.'' - The chase scene at the beginning of the episode ''How I met your brother is very similar to the chase scene from the Disney animated film Aladdin. - In the episode Greasy and the king, while having a dinner, the pose that Fergus and Elinor were making, is a reference to the iconic mural in the thracian tomb in Kazanlak, Bulgaria. - The scene at the beginning of the episode Levi and the five weasels, where Levi fights against Jasper is similar to a scene from the movie Troy. In the same episode, the scene, where the Toon patrol weasels say "Hello!", from their hiding places, is a reference to the sitcom Allo allo. Also, the entire episode is meant to be a parody of the story Snow White and the seven dwarfs itself - The scene in the episode The septarian's apprentice, where Toffee saves Kid from beating and then has a conversation with him, is similar to a scene from the film Troy. ''In the same episode there is also a scene where Toffee says "''Well, how about that?" while looking directly at the audience, which is a reference to a scene from the movie The Rocky Horror picture show. - The scene in the episode Raiders of the lost feeling, where the Wolfman critisizes Hana's bread, she starts crying and then he starts chasing her while claiming that he likes it, is a reference to the animated show Clannad. - While singing Bad, the dance moves, which Dominator and the other villains were doing are similar to the moves from the official music video of the song itself. - The entire event of the Cartoon games is based on the Olympic games. - In the episode Super unnatural, many of the characters are dressed like historical figures, fictional characters, celebrities and mythological beings. Smarty is dressed like Al Capone, Greasy is dressed like Zorro, Wheezy is dressed like a kapre, Psycho is dressed like Boy George, Stupid is dressed like Ichtyander from the movie Amphibian man, ''Cass is dressed like ''the Slit-mouthed woman ''from Japanese legends, et cetera. - The scene in the episode ''Sleepless in Filmville where the Toon patrol are trying to put some sleeping pills in Levi's tea which then leads to Levi falling asleep at the wrong place is a reference to a scene from the movie Peculiarities of the national fishing. - The dance scene during the song Ko je ta in the episode Paint it black ''is an allusion to the official music video of the song ''Lambada by Kaoma. - The contest in the episode Your voice is familiar is based on the reality tv show Your face sounds familiar ''on which is a parody. - Some scenes in the episode ''But I'm unemployed are allusions to scenes from the tv show Binbir gece (or 1001 nights as it is in English). - The scene in the episode All about my wife where Roy and Riza exchange the lines "Is it a habit of yours to fall so often?" ''and ''"Well, as long as you are there to catch me, I will never be afraid of falling down." ''is an allusion to a scene from the movie ''Enchanted. - In the episode The brave robot will take the diamond, ''the movements which Blue diamond was doing while performing the song ''Mordred's lullaby are allusions to movements from the official music videos of the songs Fall by Lisa Hannigan (Blue diamond's actress) and Vyatarat spi (or The wind is sleeping as it is in English) by Irina Florin. - The episode Normal activity has a few references to the movie Dilwale dulhania le jayenge, ''such as the scene where Rose is singing ''How will I know and the scene where Gimpy is waiting for her to turn around. The episode also features a reference to the movie Kuch kuch hota hai- ''the scene where Gimpy and Rose are playing a game. - The title of the episode ''The devil wears glasses is also a reference to Ouran high school host club, the show where Kyoya originates from. In the show among the character's many nicknames are "Demon lord" and "Hypotensive devil". - There is a joke in the episode Sleepless In Filmville ''in which Levi complains that somebody keeps eating his favourite biscuits. Later, it turns out that it was Levi himself who does this while sleepwalking. The joke is very similar to another joke from the sitcom ''Everybody loves Raymond. - The episode Butch, Cassidy and the kid ''has references to: an episode of the sitcom ''Friends (The one with Ross' inappropriate song), ''the movie ''Storks (the movie where the characters Hunter, Junior, Tulip originate from) and the movie Raising Arizona. - In the episode Mexican godfather, the scene where Black hat sings his version to the song ''Immortals'''' is a reference to a scene in the film ''Mary Poppins returns- ''the scene where Emily Blunt sings ''Can you imagine that. - In the episode Hot in Movietown, the scene where Black hat wakes Shaula up, by using loud music, is a reference to a scene from the movie Back to the future. - In the episode Eternal suffering of the corrupted mind, Mike and Sulley's reaction to Randall's condition is a reference to a scene from the film Friday. - Toffee's nickname "Man of steel" is a reference to Superman, due to the fact the superhero has the same nickname. - the title of each episode is parodying a title of a certain movie or tv show * The title of the episode ''Guardians of family bonds'' is a parody of the movie Guardians of the galaxy * The title of the episode ''The human thief'' is a parody of the movie The peach thief * The title of the episode ''The cartoony civilization'' is a parody of the movie The phoney civilization * the title of ''Who banished Hunter'' is a parody of the movie Who framed Roger Rabbit * the title of ''Pretty killer'' is a parody of Pretty woman * the title of ''Toon patrol: Weasels in suits'' is a parody of Robin Hood: Men in tights * the title of ''The road to Movietown'' is a parody of The road to El Dorado * the title of Specialist in everything heartbreaking is a parody of the film Specialist in everything * the title of Fantastic racism and where to find it is a reference to the movie Fantastic beasts and where to find them * the title of Cronarella is an obvious parody of Cinderella * the title of ''The perks of being a cartoon child'''' is a parody of ''The perks of being a wallflower * the title of Love rumble is a parody of School rumble * the title of ''The jaguar's new crush'' is a parody of The emperor's new groove * the title of Tara the Movietownian is a parody of Zorba the Greek * the title of The swimmer diaries is a parody of The vampire diaries * the title of Wonder women is a parody of Wonder woman * the title of Beauty and the energy vampire is a parody of Beauty and the beast * the title of Greasy and the king is a parody of Anna and the king * the title of With immigrants at the festival is a parody of With children at the seaside * the title of Rules of dating is a parody of Rules of engagement * the title of Amphibian woman is a parody of Amphibian man * the title of Pitch imperfect is a parody of Pitch perfect * the title of The antagonistic picture show is a parody of The Rocky Horror picture show * the title of ''How I met your brother'''' is a parody of the tv show ''How I met your mother * the title of The little siren is a parody of The little mermaid * the title of The septarian's apprentice is a parody of the film The sorcerer's apprentice * the title of The unicorn hornThe unicorn hornis a parody of the film The goat horn * the title of Gender wars: The queens strike back ''is a parody of the film ''Star wars: The empire strikes back * the title of Footsteps in the forest is a parody of the film Footsteps in the sand * the title of Pavophobia is a parody of the film Arachnophobia * the title of Kung fu animals is a parody of the film Kung fu panda * the title of The melancholy of Kyo and Tohru is a parody of the tv show The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * the title of ''This means rivalry'' is a parody of the film This means war * the title of The princess journal is a parody of the film The princess diaries * the title of Werewolf children is a parody of the film Wolf children * the title of Night at the gallery is a parody of the movie Night at the museum * the title of Peculiarities of the national photofishing is a parody of the movie Peculiarities of the national fishing * the title of Levi and the five weasels is a parody of Snow White and the seven dwarfs * the title of ''Super unnatural'' is a parody of the tv show Supernatural * the title of Jailhouse music is a parody of the movie Jailhouse rock * the title of All about my wife is a parody of the movie All about my mother * the title of Sleepless in Filmville is a parody to the movie Sleepless in Seattle * the title of Raiders of the lost feeling is a parody of the movie Indiana Jones and the raiders of the lost ark * the title of ''Fired for a day'' is a parody of the 1983 movie King for a day * the title of Park Trek is a parody of the movie Star Trek * the title of Game of toons is a parody of the tv show Game of thrones * the title of Central stupidity is a parody of the movie Central intelligence * the title of Robot thunder is a parody of Tropic thunder * the title of Pinkie in Crazyland is a parody of Alice in Wonderland * the title of High time for noon is a reference to the movie High noon * the title of Egg one is a parody of the movie Rogue one: A Star wars story * the title of Paint it black is a parody of the movie Hetalia: Axis powers- Paint it white * the title of CSI: Cartoon kingdom is a parody of the tv show CSI: Miami * the title of We are two families is a parody of the 2010 film We are family * the title of Work hard, girl is a parody of the film Working girl * the title of ''Hot in Movietown'' is a parody of the tv show Hot in Cleveland * the title of But I'm unemployed is a parody of the movie But I'm a cheerleader * the title of The brave robot will take the diamond ''is a parody of the movie ''The brave heart will take the bride (the English title of Dilwale dulhania le jayenge) * the title of The boss' speech is a parody of the movie The king's speech * the title of Viva Las Ackermans is a parody of the movie Viva Las Vegas * the title of ''Normal activity'' is a parody of the movie Paranormal activity * the title of The devil wears glasses is a parody of the film The devil wears Prada * the title of Water jam is a parody of the movie Space jam * the title of How to train your werewolves is a parody of the movie How to train your dragon * the title of Life academy: Citizens in the military is a parody of the movie Police academy: Citizens on patrol * the title of Butch, Cassidy and the kid is a parody of the film Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid * the title of Varian takes Antagonistan is a parody of the movie The muppets take Manhattan * the title of Mexican godfather is a parody of the film Tokyo godfathers * the title of Eternal suffering of the corrupted mind is a parody of the film Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind * the title of ''It happened one song'' is a parody of the film It happened one night * the title of Laboratory space is a parody of the film Office space * the title of ''Toffee's list'' is a parody of the film Schindler's list * the title of Catch up to me if you can is a parody of the film Catch me if you can * the title of Lord of the hearts is a parody of the Lord of the rings series * the title of The good, the bad and the misunderstood ''is a parody of the movie ''The good, the bad and the ugly * the title of Jab they met is a parody of the film Jab we met Category:About the show